The Curse
by p0tat0
Summary: OMG! Ryoma has been turned into a cat! UPDATED! Read and Review guys!
1. Chapter 1

**The Curse**

**SUMMARY: **OMG! An old hag turned Ryoma into a cat! What will now happen to our little prince? Will he be able to go back from being human again? What should he do to turned back into his original self? Who will help him? Yaoi! Future lemons! Multiple pairings!

**WARNING: **OC and slight OOCness…

**A/N:** Please R&R! Let me know what should I do… I'm still new in this writing-fiction thing. Correct my grammar and spellings if you have time.. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I, Potato do not own Prince of Tennis and every single character of it. If I do own it, there will be lots of citruses! Nyahahahaha!

**OoO**

**Chapter 1:** A lesson to not make a woman angry

**OoO**

"Ryoma-kun…"

The one being called looked back and eyed the one who called him. "What do you want Ryuuzaki" he asks bluntly.

"Ahmmmmm" Ryuuzaki Sakuno, the one who braided her long hair into two, was now blushing nervously. She was a _very_ shy girl that always blushes and titters in front of almost every boy who talks to her.

Echizen Ryoma let an exasperated sigh. He somewhat hates her antics. She makes his patience thin. "Spill it out, Ryuuzaki!" he commanded a little too harshly.

Ryoma's a self-centered brat who does not care on the feelings of all the people around him. He was insensitive on almost everything. He does not care whether he was being complemented or insulted.

Sakuno jumped in surprise and her face reddened once more, if it was possible to be red even more. "Aahmmmm….. Y-you… know….ahmmmm.. c-can.. aa-I….." Sakuno started still do not know what to say.

Ryoma turned around and started to walk away.

Sakuno was shocked when her crush started to walk away so she called back.

"Ryoma-kun!" she shouted. Ryoma stop walking but did not turn around.

"Let's talk some other time when you already know what you wanted to say. I still needed to feed my cat." Ryoma answered and resumed his walk.

"ahmmm.. Ok" Sakuno answered, embarrassed.

**OoO**

The next day after class, Sakuno walks toward Ryoma's desk wearing a flushed face. "Ryoma-kun… I.. ah.. …"

When she looks up, she saw Ryoma walking out of the room.

Eyes wide, "Chotto matte kudasai, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno called him back.

"I do not want to talk to you right now Ryuuzaki. I do not want to waste my time on you. Its much interesting to play with my cat rather than talking to your nonsense bubble." He then closes the door.

Hurt. Embarrassed. Sakuno can't help herself from crying.

"_Do not cry, Sakuno-sama" _this came somewhere on Sakuno's mind.

Sakuno sniffed and wipe away the tears running on her flushed cheeks. "I can't help myself, Marianne-san." She answered politely and calmly. She seems like used to talking on this 'Marianne' on her mind. She then felt a tinge of anger within her body. Her eyes widen and pleaded. "Marianne-san, do not be angry to him, kudasai…."

"_Hmmmp! You're so kind! That will be your downfall someday.. Why don't you just let me handle him! I'll be good to him… very good indeed…"_ Marianne chuckled menacingly.

Sakuno shivered from the cold, evil voice on her mind. "Never Marianne-san! You'll hurt him!" she shouted thankful that no one was on the room right now other than her and the creepy living creature inside of her. She then takes deep breaths to calm herself. She didn't hear another word from the other voice but she still senses the evilness from it. She then takes one final deep breath and started to collect her things. She accidentally dropped something….

A skull…

"Oooopppsssss…"

"_Be careful Sakuno-sama… That is my skull after all.." _Marianne stated.

"Gomen ne" Sakuno apologizes. She picked up the skull and put it safely on her bag. She then concentrated her mind to build up her barrier preventing 'the other' creature from reading her mind. She then opened her eyes again and started to walk out of the room.

'Marianne-san will not do anything bad as long as I have the control over my body. Demo… if he really makes me depressed that bad, I know Marianne-san will be too angry and I might lose control over her' sigh. 'I do not want to hurt my love..' she then closes the door.

**OoO**

It was Friday and the classes were already over at Seishun Gakuen. The students were all in a hurry to go home because the weather was bad. It was cloudy and the smell of rain was lurking everywhere. Ryoma looks at the sky and sigh. He really hates rains. So he readied himself for a long run toward his house at the shrine when suddenly, someone snatches his arm.

"Ryoma-kun, wait.." it was Sakuno. Ryoma rolled his eyes. he turns towards her and snatched his arm back. "What is it this time, Ryuuzaki?"

"Ahm…" she is blushing yet again.

"Look Ryuuzaki, I do not have time for your antics and it will rain soon. I don't want to be soaked so spill it out!" Ryoma said, irritated.

Sakuno was surprised and embarrassed at the same time while the creature inside of her was already angry. She ignored her inner self and gather all of her guts to tell her feelings.

"Ryoma-kun… I… breath in TOAMOVIETHISSATURDAY…" she burst out a little to fast and it takes minutes for Ryoma to process the words said to him.

"You? Like? Me?" Ryoma queried.

"Hai!" Sakuno answered blushing madly.

Ryoma laughs.

A hard laugh.

Sakuno was surprised at the reaction she gets from the young prodigy. Surprised turns to embarrassment. Tears are now forming on his eyed while her inner self was very angry that any moment will snap.

Sakuno's breathing labored. She clutched her chest holding desperately to her control. But this thing remained unnoticed by Ryoma. "What's s-so F-f-funny?" she whispered. She can now feel the rage from her inner self trying to break free.

"Nothing." He answered then turns around and started to walk away, hands in his pocket, still chuckling.

"W-where are y-you g-going? Aren't you g-going to say a-anything besides n-nothing?" she was now angry. She doesn't know if it was really her feelings at that moment or from her inner self.

Ryoma turns around. "You know what? Just forget about it. Your feelings I mean." Sakuno's eyes went wide.

"W-why?" Sakuno asks quietly, tears freely flowing from her eyes.

Ryoma didn't notice that Sakuno was already crying and he still continue his arrogant speech. "You really want to know? Alright. I'll tell you. I do not like you at all. Really! I don't like you shyness. I don't like you being so soft. I don't like your too long hair. I don't like you always blushing. And the list goes on. You know what? It's much more fascinating to talk to my cat rather than talking to you. So for…." He stopped in mid sentence because he feels something unnerving.

Snapped.

Sakuno's face turns into something horrible. Her braided hairs lose free waving like crawling snakes. Her eyes turn bloody red. Three horns pop up on her head. Her skin turned into bluish-green with scales all over it. Moreover, two very long fangs grow on her gums.

It was like an oni masks.

A very dark aura was swirling all through out her body.

A shiver runs down on Ryoma's spine. He was frightened at the woman in front of him who glares hatefully on him. The once shy and quiet Sakuno turns into a well, an oni old hag from Ryoma's point of view. He backs off. "Ahm…. R-ryuuzaki?"

"_How DARE YOU!" _the creature in front of him yelled followed by a loud thunder. The voice was so deep and emanates evilness. _"YOU INSENSITIVE SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TELLING ME THOSE CRUEL WORDS!"_

"Sorry.. I d-didn't-"

"_AVAST! PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!"_ a thunder again followed by a lightning. _"You know what? I can easily kill you right now but my precious Sakuno do not want me too.. So…." _She smirks evilly. _"Since you wanted __badly__ with your cat, why don't turn you into one!" _with a flick of a finger, a dark aura surrounds Ryoma. Ryoma frozed, unable to do anything and for the first time in his life, he feels…

Hopeless.

His eyes burns… he desperately wanted to cry but he was so stubborn enough to keep himself from crying.

"_**BY THE POWER I HAVE WITHIN ME!"**_

Thunder.

Lightning.

**"_TURN THIS ATROCIOUS BASTARD INTO A CAT LIKE THE ONE HE VERY LOVE THEE!"_**

Boom!

Crack!

Clash!

"NOOOO!" a scream.

The rain started to flow..

The Seishun Gakuen ground was now empty of students.

A soft purr came from the grounds.

Silence.

The rain continues to pours lightly.

**OoO**

**A/N:** How's that for a start? Ohhhh… our poor Ryoma turns into a cat… And who's this Marianne? What happened to Sakuno? Who will help Ryoma out of the curse?

Find out next chapter!

**NOTES: **Marianne reads as Mar-YAN. As simple as that..

**R&R!**

**PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Long time no see guys! HAHAHA! Don't ask I just wanted to laugh. *grins* Here's the next chapter after more/less 3 years of being busy/lazy. It's better to be late than no update, right?

REPLIES:

Miki-chan: Hello there! My first reviewer! I hope you can still read this but nevertheless thank you very much! Ryoma will learn his lesson the hard way. Nyahahaha!

Joyce: Hello! Thanks for the review. I hope you can see my reply too! Hehehe. And don't worry about Sakuno. She'll be alright. And it's not me bashing her! It's Ryoma! Bad Ryoma! I'll punish him don't worry! Thanks again!

Mem05: Yo my friend! Did you enjoy your first appearance in my story? Your one of the stars! A really bad star! Nyahahahaha! I must admit though, I forgot why I include you here. All I know is that I'll kick you back to hell. Whahahaha! Enjoy your stay 'inside' Sakuno while you still can. Oh yeah, I'll make sure you're there when 'someone' got Ryoma's 'first time', if you know what I mean. *evil grin* And make sure you have a bunch of tissues with you… BWAHAHAHAHA!

Ririca: Hi Rica-chan! You will not mind if I call you that, will you? Anyways, thanks for the review. I don't know if I can include you because I don't know who you are. But I appreciate the thought. If you happen to read this reply of mine to you, feel free to contact me and let's become friends! Oh yeah, to answer your question, I kinda forgot the reason already. It's been 3 years since I first wrote this so.. Hehehe.. Thanks again!

Death Note Owner13: Hello! Your 4-lettered word gives me the greatest motivation! No pun intended. Thank you very much!

Tsuki the Ryuujin no Miko: Threesome eh? I'd love to do that. Thank you very muh!

ElementistMagicAkua : Hello EMA! Nice name! Thanks for the review! And goodluck on stealing Jiroh from Atobe! If you haven't stolen him yet though. Hehehe!

**OoO**

**Chapter 2:** Finding a home

**OoO**

"Hello Tezuka."

Tezuka turn his head to where the voice came from. A boy with brown hair and slim figure walked towards him with a smile on his face. He watched as the boy stopped beside him and looked at the open field to where a lot of students were running towards the exit gate. "Wow. What a heavy rain."

"Hmm." Tezuka answered. "Do you have an umbrella with you, Fuji?" He asked Fuji as he took out his own umbrella from his bag.

Fuji looked at Tezuka for a second with a sly smile on his lips. "Unfortunately no. The morning news said that it will not rain today."

"You should always be ready." Tezuka opened his umbrella. "I'll take you home."

Fuji's heart quickened a little. He likes the sound of 'I'll take you' coming from Tezuka. He licked his lips unconsciously and walked towards Tezuka with apologetic smile on his face. "Are you sure it's alright? Sorry to bother you, buchou."

"It's fine. Let's go." Tezuka said as they started to walk towards the exit gate under one umbrella. Tezuka didn't notice the other boy's triumphant smile as he throws his unopened umbrella to the trash can.

"Thanks buchou."

**OoO**

My head hurts. My whole body hurts. What exactly happened to me? I can't remember anything. I tried to move but the searing pain in my body prevents me to do so. It's really frustrating. And to make my situation worst, it's raining. I can feel the droplets of water against my face, my whole body. I need to go home. I slowly opened my eyes but closed it again because of the pain that shot through my head. I inhaled and exhaled a couple of times before I open my eyes again. It's a bit blurry. I try to stand up but falls down helplessly. My hands and feet can't support my whole body. What exactly happened that makes me immobile right now? I groan. Dammit.

What's that? I think I heard something because I felt my ears twitch. (Ears twitching?) Anyways, I followed the source of the sound. Footsteps! At last! People! "Hey!" I called out. "Can you please help me stand up?" I hear the footsteps getting closer and closer to me. They were talking to each other but I can't comprehend what is that they're talking about. "Hello?" I called out again, a little louder this time. Where are they looking at exactly? Didn't they notice that somebody is lying in the middle of the ground? Are they blind? This is really getting on my nerves. I don't feel the pain now, but it's very cold. My body shivered. I looked up as far as I can and see feet walking past me I cant believe it! They walked past me? Didn't they see me? I'm big enough to be noticed! "Oi! Excuse me! I need help here!" I desperately shouted at them. They can't just leave me here alone.. "Help.." I called out helplessly. Sigh. I hate this kind of feeling. Helpless. Alone. "Help.." I don't know why they didn't hear me or see me, which is really absurd. But what's more absurd is lying here on the ground without you knowing why on the first place. "Help.." I felt my mouth move again as I speak that word.

My eyes are drooping. I'm really exhausted. I can't feel my body anymore. I must be numb from the cold. "Help.." I looked in front of me as the pair of shoes who walked past me stopped. "Help.." I let my eyes closed and before I succumb deeper to the darkness, I felt my body being lifted from the ground. Or it's just my imagination.

**OoO**

"Ne Tezuka, do you always bring your umbrella?" Fuji asked as the two of them walked together nearing the entrance.

"Yes. We should always be ready at all times."

Fuji giggled a little. "As expected of our buchou. So –"

Tezuka looked at Fuji when the latter stopped walking. "What's the matter, Fuji?" He asked.

"Did you hear that?" Fuji asked.

"Hear what?" Tezuka looked around and noticed that they were now the only students in the area. The only sound he can hear is the heavy rain falling on his umbrella.

Fuji looked back to where he heard a soft purr. He spotted a ball of fur on the ground. "There it is Tezuka." Fuji ran towards the thing he saw. He doesn't know why he was so agitated to go near it but he feels like he needs to. He felt the heavy rain pour on his body.

"Wait Fuji!" Tezuka followed Fuji hurriedly. What did Fuji see to ran like that? Caring less to be soaked under the rain. He reached the brunette as the latter kneel down to pick up something. Fuji stood up and turns to face Tezuka. Tezuka looked at Fuji's hand. "A cat?"

"It seems so. Looked at how weak he is. He must be freazing now, don't you think?" Fuji looked at the cat on his hand worriedly. He lifts his face up and looked at Tezuka "Sorry. I know its weird worrying too much over a stray cat but… I can't help myself."

Tezuka smile to himself. This is the first time he saw Fuji worry over something or someone. Usually the brunette seems to enjoy someone else's pain. He was not heartless at all but he's definitely a sadist. "It's fine. I'm concerned as well. We can't leave him here. Will it be fine if you take him home?"

Fuji's smile slowly disappeared. "No he can't. My sister is allergic to cats. How about you?" Fuji asked Tezuka with hope in his eyes.

Tezuka looked away. "He can't too. Animal furs are bad for my grandparents' health. I'm sorry."

"I see." Fuji replied.

Tezuka saw how sad Fuji is. He wanted to help as well but it seems like circumstances hinders them to do so. Nevertheless, aren't they overreacting a little? When he looked at this situation logically, there are countless of ways to fix this up. Many thoughts have come to his mind on what to do with the cat. They could leave it inside the school (with cold floors to sleep on and no food), or get a box, put a phrase in front saying "please adopt me" and leave it somewhere outside with a roof of course (with the possibility of getting bullied by bad children or being thrown in the dumpster by garbage collectors). He wanted to suggest these ways but he himself do not agree with it. There's something inside him that tells him not to just leave the poor cat alone just like that. He shook his head and looked at the poor kit. Then a great idea struck him.

"Echizen has a cat hasn't he?" He asked Fuji.

Fuji's eyes lightened up. It seems like he got the idea as well. "Yes. Let's go to his house."

"Don't you think it's wise to inform him first by phone so that we'll know if it's alright with him or not?" Tezuka suggested.

Fuji smiled at him. "No need. Echizen's kind and generous. He won't mind a new member of the family. I just know it."

Tezuka didn't know what to say from his companion's confidence in his words. One thing's for sure. He won't take no for an answer.

The two walked together towards Echizen Ryoma's house.

**OoO**

How was that? Nyahahahaha! Not so eventful I know but next chapter might be up next week!

QUESTION FOR YOU!

What do you think Ryoma looks like now that he is a cat? Suggestions and pictures will be GREATLY appreciated! Work with your imagination guys! I might use your Ryoma's cat version! Come'on!

**R&R**

**See yah!**


End file.
